Sheet rock/gypsum board is a common material used in construction. A common problem observed with sheet rock and other wall panel surfaces is moisture wicking into the panel from concrete floors or other flooring surfaces. Occasionally, contractors will attempt to address this issue by hanging wall panels suspended a small distance above the floor. A problem can arise if the fasteners fail to hold the panel in place, causing the panel to fall. An additional problem is ascertaining that the panels are hung at a uniform distance above the floor.
What is needed is a cheap, disposable device which mounts to the base of a sheet rock panel, or other wall panel type, and raises the panel away from the floor by a preferred distance to avoid moisture wicking into that panel.